My Heart Will Burn For You
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: For both of them the world stood still, time stopped and it was only the two of them. "Just kiss already!" Screamed in unison Ever and Bixslow from on top of a nearby roof to take refuge from the dragon spawn. Their little bubble was popped and like as if on command both men looked into each other's eyes for a split moment and lunged towards the other.


_**Fraxus One-Shot! Tell me what you think by a leaving a review! WARNING not beta read! Forgive me for any mistakes. **_

There were too many dragon spawn for him to take on alone, but what else was he going to do? He needed to fight and make sure that Fiore would be safe from the monsters threaten their lives.

"Go Laxus! Ms. Wendy may be a dragon slayer, but she is still too young to handle a fully grown beastt on her own." The rune mage moved to the side with his sword raised, pointing it at the chest of a hatchling. Its jaws open to show rows and rows of teeth. He did not hesitate to push his blade has far as it could go through the hard flesh. Making the beast screech in pain and fall dead at Freed's feet.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to handle these things on your own?" His Thunder God demanded.

Of course he couldn't, his body was starting to shut down from the over use and his magic was almost completely wasted. All he could do now was fight his enemies off with his sword and even that was starting to be difficult, the blade beginning to dull.

"Yes Laxus, I will be able to handle this area on my own. I have Ever and Bixslow by my side." Freed took a few shaky steps away from the dragons that had started to close in on him. However he was unable to move far because he was stopped by a large presence against his back.

His head turned to look behind him to see that he was back to back with his God who seem to be in the same position. Hatchlings on all sides.

Out of reflex, Laxus dropped his hand down to his side, blindly seeking out the other's hand. He wanted to know that the other was okay and still able to fight. When they made contact, without a moment's hesitation they interlocked hands finding immense strength in the simple act.

Moments later they were able take down another dozen or so more newborns and when they were done with the elimination they were both left out of breath. Their lungs working overtime to regain the lost oxygen back into their systems. Freed spun on his heels to face the Lighting Dragon Slayer. His eyes racked over his body seeing the bandages covering most of his form.

"Please be careful Laxus!" He begged, unknowingly he moved closer to the blond. "Make sure that you don't get hurt!"

The man in question gave him a small smile and closed the gap between them, only leaving inches left of space. "I promise Freed, I'll come back as long as you do the same for me alright? Keep an eye on Evergreen and Bixslow for me." A large and strong hand reached out to hold onto Freed's shoulder.

A blush dusted on the rune mage's cheeks and he cast his eyes down at the rubble at his feet. His heart was swelling with fear for his Thunder God, not knowing what would be of him if he were to face the Jade Dragon. His mouth open and closed as if he was going to say something important, and maybe he was, maybe this was going to be the time that he was going to tell Laxus how he truly felt. That he was utterly and completely in love with him. If he were to be rejected he could always blame it on the heat of the battle, saying that the adrenalin was going to his brain making him do unexpected things. But wither way he was not going to let Laxus leave without having him know how he truly felt.

When he was finally able to look up at the taller man his heart stopped and his breath hitched in the back of his throat. His blue eyes were narrowed with worry and the hand on his shoulder had tighten its grip. Then Freed noticed how very close they were. His lips turned dry and his tongue instinctively peeked out to wet them.

Laxus' eyes fell down to the light pink lips of his Captain, the temptation to claim those lips was too great, then a thought struck him. Maybe it was the time to take a chance on Freed. It was time he stopped dancing around the subject of lust that they both were feeling for one another on a regular basis. However it was becoming more than lust for the Lighting mage. There was a big chance that they were going to both die fighting for their Guild, and Laxus would be dam if he died without knowing what Freed tasted like.

For both of them the world stood still, time stopped and it was only the two of them.

"_Just kiss already!_" Screamed in unison Ever and Bixslow from on top of a nearby roof to take refuge from the dragon spawn.

Their little bubble was popped and like as if on command both men looked into each other's eyes for a split moment and lunged towards the other.

Their lips crashed together and the kiss was all teeth and tongue.

Laxus let go of his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Freed's back, one rested on his waist while the other was across the back of his shoulders. Pulling him forcefully against his chest. He felt the smaller man lean towards him while his arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers laced through his blond locks. Their tongues moved together in a dance of desperation, each taking the opportunity to explore and taste. Lips were bit hard enough to draw blood, tongues were sucked to draw moans out of their mouths, and teeth crashed to the point of pain, but they both didn't care as long as their emotions were able to be understood through the aggressive.

They broke apart panting for air, their eyes were still close and their foreheads were resting against each other's. The only evidence of their fierce make-out session in the midst of war had to be their red kiss swollen lips.

Freed was the first to speak, his voice low and frightful. "Come back to me! No matter what you have to do, come back!"

The arms around him tighten a sigh of hesitation flowed over his lips from the older man. "As long as you wait for me!" He murmured.

"Always…" After the promise was made their lips met one last time, but the kiss was anything but the rough demanding one that shared only moments ago. This kissed sealed their promise, there was no movement, only their lips pressed against one another. Wanting nothing more than to feel the other pressed against him.

They broke apart with mush regret.

Freed let his hands fall against Laxus' strong chest and with a gentle push said. "Now go! Make sure that Wendy is alright!"

Laxus pulled away with a look of determination. "I'll be back! I swear it!"

Before the other could say another word the Dragon slayer was running back to the palace at full speed.

"I know you will!"


End file.
